Akatsuki Arrival
by Yayoiinlove
Summary: Il avait été celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le basket, lui avait envie donner envie de jouer, de le vaincre. Il était son ennemi, son rival, son ami... Il lui courait après, il lui court toujours après mais jamais il ne l'atteint, jamais il ne le dépassera.


**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet KnB appartient Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

**_Auteur :_** moi o/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**M

**_Paring :_** Aomine/Kise

**Les citations, la traduction des paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi, je les ai trouvé/cherché sur internet ou dans les mangas, le titre de la chanson est celui de l'OS (elle est chantée par 96Neko et Kogeinu).**

**_« Si l'on admire une personne, on ne peut pas la surpasser. »_**_ K.R. _

Depuis ce jour où je t'ai vu si heureux une balle en main je n'ai pu t'oublier. Tu étais celui qui m'a fait découvrir le basket, qui me l'avait fait aimer. Tu étais mon modèle, mon ami, mon rival. J'aimais te voir jouer, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était si… Si haletant ? Jouissif ? Je ne sais pas, mais tu me donnais envie de te rejoindre sur le parquet, de m'améliorer, me dépasser, de te vaincre ! Pour cela je dépassais chaque difficulté que je rencontrai, je devenais bon rapidement pour vite te rejoindre, pour que tu puisses me voir, me remarquer au moins une fois. Je voulais être dans tes pensées, dans tes souvenirs, je voulais te marquer, je voulais que tu me considères comme ton rival, ton compagnon de jeu, le seul qui puisse te mettre en difficulté ! Pour cela je décrochais chaque barbelé, je combattais chaque ennemi, chaque personne se disant être forte ! J'avais rapidement atteint la première équipe, les gens m'admiraient, mais ton regard ne s'attardait toujours pas sur moi. Je n'étais toujours pas visible, certes tu m'avais parlé un peu, mais quand tu t'adressais à moi c'était de la même manière que les autres, ceux qui restaient en arrière, car trop faible ou alors comme le top-modèle que j'étais. J'avais senti la rage monter en moi, je voulais que tu me vois ! Alors, j'avais développé ce don que j'avais depuis si longtemps, celui de pouvoir copier si facilement, d'un seul regard.

Grâce à cela je m'étais encore amélioré, j'étais devenu meilleur que mes sempais, j'atteignais presque le niveau de la génération des miracles. J'avais pris la place d'un autre, celui qu'on considérait comme un voleur, mais étais-je mieux en copiant ? Cependant, tu me regardais enfin réellement dans les yeux, tu me considérais enfin comme un ami. Chaque semaine, je te défiais, chaque semaine, je perdais, mais tu me souriais, tu rigolais avec moi. Nous étions proches. Nous étions enfin rivaux, à mes yeux du moins, je savais que je ne pouvais être aussi bon que toi, que je ne pouvais rattraper ton niveau, car je t'admirais trop pour ça. Au fil du temps un lien c'était créé, nous communiquions d'un regard, nous partagions la même passion, nous nous encouragions lors de nos matchs… Aucun mot n'était utile, juste un geste, un frémissement et nous démarions.

Cependant, j'avais beau tendre les mains, jamais elles ne t'atteignaient, mais pas un frôlement. Je me sentais si loin, tu m'étais supérieur je devais bien me l'avouer, je m'étais même remis en question, devais-je arrêter le basket ? Mais en te revoyant en train de lancer un ballon, courir avec frénésie, l'envie de te jouer revint de nouveau. De plus il était trop tard, plus personne ne pouvait te remplacer, tu étais mon unique rival, les autres ne m'intéressaient pas, ou du moins pas de la même manière, je respectais vraiment la force des autres joueurs comme en témoignait mes « chi ».

Comme compagnons d'une même équipe, nous courions sur le même terrain, nous apprenions dans les mêmes combats, nous nous enviions. Bon, j'avoue que tu devais plus m'envier pour ma popularité que pour mon jeu vu que tu étais le meilleur de nous deux même si je ne le dirai jamais à voix hautes en ta présence. Je continuais encore et toujours à te défier et à perdre. Tu gardais ton sourire narquois et joyeux en me disant « Pourquoi est-ce toujours ainsi ? » et tu finissais dans un soupire par cette simple phrase : « il n'y a pas de fin. » Mais d'une certaine façon je ne voulais pas la voir arriver cette « fin ». Je voulais continuer à te courir après sans jamais te dépasser.

Nous étions ennemis, ça serait à qui marquerai le plus, à qui serait le plus populaire… Mais nous restions honnêtes, silencieux dans la vérité, mais chacun d'entre nous admettais les domaines où nous étions inférieurs. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Notre relation n'était-elle pas particulière ?

Le collège se terminait, nous allions nous quitter, nous séparer pour chacun aller dans un lycée propre, mais ce n'était toujours pas fini. Nous allions nous rencontrer sur le paquet, comme ennemi, comme ancien coéquipier. Tu avais changé à l'époque, j'aimais de moins en moins ce nouveau toi, je voulais tellement revoir celui qui était à mes yeux, un dieu du basket, mon rival invaincu.

Est-ce que tu te rappelles ces courses ? De ces luttes incessantes à cause de mon entêtement ? « Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? »

Quand je te rencontrais, ton visage me disait « je m'en rappelle. » Je m'en rappelle de ces jours passés avec toi, seulement toi.

Aujourd'hui je tente d'atteindre autre chose, mais tu es encore le seul que je vois dans mon objectif, le seul que je veux véritablement vaincre ! Mais quand je plonge mon regard dans le ciel nocturne, que tend ma main vers les étoiles sans les toucher, je ne peux que penser à notre rivalité. Je continue à courir, à jouer pour te rattraper, cela n'arrivera-t-il jamais ?

Je me sens triste, je me sens seul face à l'immensité de la voie lactée, j'imagine que si tu étais à mes côtés tu dirais en me tapant dans le dos : « Pourquoi tes yeux sont si tristes pendant que tu regardes le ciel ? » Que pouvais-je répondre ? J'étais perdu, mes sentiments, mon cœur était dans plonger dans le chaos le plus total. La seule chose qui se distinguait était la douleur due à la tristesse qui me transperçait. Mes plaintes, mes lamentations restaient silencieuses de toute façon personne n'était là pour les entendre.

Tu avais beau être le meilleur, tu as beau être le plus fort, ne doute pas de moi, de mes capacités ! Je courais, je cours, mais je ne pouvais te dépasser ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. Mais demain sera impossible. Etait-ce une plaisanterie quand tu disais que tu avais gagné ? Que je ne pourrais te vaincre ? Tu m'as dit de sourire, de ne pas pleurer. Mais tu sais très bien que je suis un pleurnichard, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi me dire ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu m'as dit de faire de mon mieux pour atteindre mon but, de réaliser mon rêve, mais comment faire aujourd'hui ?

Tu m'as dit d'oublier, de t'effacer… Mais je ne peux le faire, comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es mon ennemi, mon rival, mon objectif. Tu es l'homme que j'admire, que je respecte, que je convoite !

Comment faire ? Comment oublier ? Comment avancer sans regarder en arrière ? Je ne suis qu'à la moitié du chemin, mais je ne peux terminer seul. Je suis sûr que tu attends, que tu m'attends, mais je ne peux faire un pas… C'est si douloureux. Puis-je continuer le cœur brisé ? Puis-je courir sans personne à attraper ?

Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre, nous partagions tant de choses, nous aurions dû être ensemble pour toujours ? Deux rivaux liés à jamais, n'est-ce pas romantique ? Nous croyons l'un en l'autre, sans aucune raison, nous nous faisions confiance ! Alors, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de cirer, de hurler sans m'arrêter : « Pourquoi ? » Et je répète sans cesse ce mot, sans stopper, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je ne peux que continuer jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Même si aujourd'hui tu me tendrais la main, juste devant mes yeux je ne pourrais la toucher, la serrer. Plus maintenant, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais fait ?

Je me trouve tellement stupide, désormais je ne peux que murmurer au vent chaque mot, chaque parole que j'aurai voulu te dire en face.

Comme compagnons, nous courions, apprenions, enviions ensemble, j'étais derrière toi, mais je n'étais pas seul, je voyais encore et toujours ton dos. Je marchais sur tes traces, posant mes pieds sur tes marques pour y laisser les miennes. Nous courions ensemble, côte à côte, je te défiais, je perdais inlassablement. Tu me disais en souriant, les bras derrière la tête : « Pourquoi est-ce toujours ainsi ? ». Maintenant j'ai la réponse, car je ne peux vaincre une personne que j'admire, je te l'ai dit lorsque nos lycées s'affrontaient.

Tu courais devant moi, mais ne doute pas de mes capacités, je courais encore et encore sans pouvoir te dépasser !

C'est pour cela que ne peux t'oublier, toi, mon ennemi, mon rival, mon ami, mon compagnon.

Je n'oublierais pas ce temps révolu, ces jours passés ensemble.

Je ne t'oublierais définitivement pas,

Toi, mon rival le plus fort.

_Un jeune homme blond, debout, fait face à un entassement de tombe. Il reste droit, il reste seul, terriblement seul. Il porte un costume sombre, d'une main immense il tient un ballon de basket, qu'il fait de temps en temps tourner sur l'index. Il regarde le ciel nocturne d'un regard où se trouve une étincelle témoignant de sa souffrance, cette tristesse douloureusement mortelle, qui s'insinue en nous lors de la perte de la personne chéri. _

_Il sombre ? Il reste dans les ténèbres ? Il court après une ombre cachée derrière parmi une immensité d'ombre. Il court après un rêve, un rêve aujourd'hui irréalisable malgré sa promesse. Le vent souffle soulevant quelques mèches, il lance le ballon et le rattrape sans esquisser le moindre geste, même ses vêtements n'ont pas frémis, puis il s'éloigne doucement, lentement la tête haute cherchant parmi les étoiles le défunt aimé. _

_En quittant le cimetière, il tourne une dernière fois son visage vers la tombe, il lâche un mot, le prénom de cet amour perdu dans un petit murmure au vent : _

**_« Aomine »_**


End file.
